Skandal
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: Hot news majalah SMA Konoha edisi minggu ini: (HOT!) Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto tertangkap basah sedang berciuman di kamar mandi! / SasuNaru, School Life/Romance AU


.

SKANDAL

.

SasuNaru  
Romance, School Life AU  
.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto  
I take no profit from this story

Warning: Screwed EYD, Typo, OOC

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hot news majalah SMA Konoha edisi minggu ini: (HOT!) UCHIHA SASUKE DAN UZUMAKI NARUTO TERTANGKAP BASAH SEDANG BERCIUMAN DI KAMAR MANDI!_**

* * *

Skandal. Skandal. Skandal.

Berita panas itu langsung membuat seluruh siswa di sekolah elit itu geger. Pasalnya, nggak hanya menyangkut sosok pangeran impian setiap gadis di SMA Konoha (dalam konteks ini si sempurna Uchiha Sasuke), berita ini juga mengindikasikan bahwa ternyata pangeran pujaan mereka juga memuja pangeran lain.

Alias gay.

Masa sih? Sosok sempurna yang dingin dan tenang itu ternyata homo? Nggak percaya kan?

Sama. Mereka juga nggak percaya. Para siswi penggila cowok tampan itu bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan saking syoknya denger berita itu.

Seorang pangeran idaman yang mencium cowok lain, dan kenapa cowok itu harus si Uzumaki Naruto?

Cowok yang berisik dan menyebalkan yang sering bikin ulah di kelas XI-4. Para guru pun banyak yang angkat tangan karena susah mengekang si Naruto. Cowok yang hiperaktif dan sering menjahili teman-teman sendiri, bahkan para cewek pun nggak lewat buat jadi bahan eksperimen kejahilannya.

Terus kenapa, coba, cowok seganteng, sekeren, dan sesempurna Uchiha Sasuke bisa kecantol sama cowok berisik macam Uzumaki Naruto?

Itulah keanehan dunia ini, pikir para cewek. Mereka mikirnya mungkin sang pangeran sedang kesambet atau semacamnya, jadi nggak bisa membedakan mana cewek yang asli dan mana yang nggak… Eh, tapi dilihat dari sudut mana aja Naruto tetep kelihatan kayak cowok. Nggak ada sisi feminimnya sama sekali! Terus apa, coba, yang bikin sang pangeran jadi meleng begitu?!

.

* * *

.

Naruto seharian nggak mau keluar dari kelasnya. Malu, malu, malu! Berita itu udah nyebar bahkan sampai tukang kebun sekolah pun tahu. Kalau dia nekat keluar kelas,yang ada dia bakal denger hujatan dan caci-maki dari para pemuja pangeran tampan itu. Dan kalau sampai ke bagian paling ekstrimnya, Naruto bisa jadi bulan-bulanan masa. Cewek kalau lagi ngamuk itu bisa ngalahin kekuatannya banteng yang lagi nyruduk. Apalagi ini ceweknya ada banyak. Bisa-bisa Naruto pas balik entar bakal kayak mayat hidup!

Sekarang lagi jam istirahat. Normalnya Naruto pasti sedang makan di kantin sekolah bareng Shikamaru ce-es. Tapi entah kenapa mereka semua pada cabut duluan sebelum Naruto manggil mereka. Dasar… kalau kelaparan mah nggak usah segitunya juga. Temen sendiri (apalagi yang lagi kesusahan begini) begitu teganya ditinggalin. Mana nggak dibeliin makanan apa-apa lagi!

Naruto menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Lapar. Lapar. Lapar. Dia belum makan apa-apa dari pagi. Sarapan tadi terlewat dan apa makan siang ini harus terlewatkan juga?

Naruto menggerutu. Dasar mereka… pasti sekarang sedang makan enak di kantin sekolah. Hmmm… Kalau dibayangkan, menu hari ini pasti enak banget. Apalagi ramennya pak Ichiraku lagi ada promo tiap hari Kamis… Promo ramen… harusnya Naruto bisa makan sepuasnya hari ini… Tapi kenapa kejadian sial bin _absurd_ bin membikin darah tinggi ini mesti terjadi?!

Hah, tapi nggak ada gunanya meratap terus-menerus kayak gini. Percuma. Selapar apa pun dia sekarang, Naruto tetep nggak bisa keluar kelas sambil memperlihatkan muka. Yah, mungkin ada baiknya puasa hari ini. Lumayan lah bisa menghemat uang jajan. Biarpun ramen pak Ichiraku sedang promo, kan masih ada minggu depan…

…Itu pun kalau minggu depan Naruto masih hidup dan bertahan dari hujatan para wanita itu.

Kiba datang sambil memasang muka aneh.

"Naruto," katanya. Nada bicaranya bikin yang dipanggil ngerasa nggak tenang. Pasalnya, nggak biasanya cowok pecinta anjing dan segala familinya itu bersuara kalem dan _solemn_.

"Apaan?" tanya Naruto agak ragu. Pelan-pelan dia ngangkat kepalanya, biar bisa memandang Kiba dengan jelas.

"Kamu homo ya?"

Dan akhirnya pertanyaan ini. Lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Males banget. Udah nggak terhitung seberapa sering pertanyaan itu dilontarkan hari ini. Dan tetep aja sama. Walaupun Naruto udah bilang kalau berita itu palsu, bohong, salah, _hoax_ … tetep aja nggak ada yang percaya. Pasalnya pernyataan ini berasal dari pihak Naruto. Dan _nggak ada satu pun_ yang mau mendengarkan Naruto. Tetep aja, sengotot apa pun Naruto menyangkal, tetep nggak akan ngerubah keadaan.

"Udah kubilang sampai seratus kali—aku bukan homo!"

"Lah, kenapa di berita ada fotomu ciuman sama si Uchiha?" tanya Kiba lagi. Tetep nggak percaya. Ini anak ngeyel banget ya.

Naruto geleng-geleng. "Kiba, kamu percaya amat sih sama foto itu?! Itu foto cuma editan! Nggak nyata! Mana ada aku ciuman sama cowok!"

Membayangkannya aja udah bikin Naruto merinding. Sama sekali nggak kepikiran sama cowok pirang itu kalau dia bakal kena skandal sepayah ini. Dan itu kenapa ada fotonya, coba? Kenapa foto "ciuman" itu bisa disetujui buat dimuat di majalah sekolah?!

Kiba meneruskan, "Yah, siapa tau kamu jadi belok, Nar. Kamu kan belum pernah pacaran sama cewek."

Otomatis Naruto naik pitam. Dia langsung berdiri memasang muka sebel.

"Iya emang aku ini belum pernah pacaran, tapi bukan berarti aku bakal mau pacaran sama cowok!" Naruto nyolot, langsung berang sampai bikin Kiba bungkam.

Dia memandang pintu, dan entahlah, tiba-tiba ngerasa tak tahan buat buang air. Sialan… padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk keluar kelas waktu pulang sekolah entar… Tapi kenapa organ ekskresinya (ginjal, saluran kencing dan segala tetek-bengeknya) malah memberontak di saat yang nggak tepat?!

Tanpa bisa apa-apa, Naruto berjalan lambat keluar pintu, menelan ludah, mengabaikan Kiba yang lagi manggil-manggil namanya (entahlah, pengen minta maaf? Masa bodo). Di lantai dua ini kamar mandi letaknya nggak terlalu jauh, jadi kemungkinan bakal dikeroyok cewek jadi lebih kecil.

Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, menuntaskan hajat, kemudian membasuh muka.

Naruto berbalik pengen balik ke kelas (dia harus bergerak cepat kalo nggak mau ketahuan sama para cewek) tapi mendadak dia berhenti.

Saat ngelihat ada Uchiha Sasuke di sana.

Bener. Mereka berdua sama-sama membeku, seperti di film-film saat dua orang saling menemukan setelah sekian lama, bagai di- _slow-motion_ , Naruto bahkan ngerasa bisa lihat ujung-ujung surai hitam Uchiha bergerak kecil ketiup angin, entah angin dari mana. Yang jelas, sedetik, dua detik, nggak ada yang saling ngomong.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Kamu kan yang—"

"AAAAA! UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, panik. "S-Senang bertemu denganmu! Tapi aku harus pergi! Aku—"

Belum selesai Naruto ngomong dia udah buru-buru ngacrit.

Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa ketemu di tempat kayak gini?! Kamar mandi—tempat di mana foto penuh skandal itu diambil. Rupanya takdir bener-bener berniat pengen nyari gara-gara. Padahal baru satu kali ini Naruto berani keluar untuk membuang air, dan kenapa bisa bertepatan dengan si Sasuke?!

Eh, tunggu. Sasuke itu kan anak kelas XI-1, dan itu adalah kelas yang paling deket dengan kamar mandi ini! Berarti salah Naruto juga dong kenapa dia malah milih kamar mandi yang jelas-jelas dekat dengan "markas" si Sasuke.

Dia pengen buru-buru menyingkir dari tempat itu. Apalagi setelah lihat ekspresi kaget Uchiha itu waktu memandang dia. Pasti Naruto bakal dilabrak. Pasti gara-gara skandal itu, Sasuke juga kena imbasnya. Kan nggak cuma Naruto yang masuk berita, tapi Sasuke juga. Cuma bedanya Naruto bakal kena bulian lebih parah, sedangkan Sasuke paling cuma diliatin aja. Dan ada bejibun fans-nya yang akan menangisinya. Naruto bisa apa?

Belum tuntas Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, pundaknya ditahan oleh satu tangan yang gede. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dengan muka seriusnya. Seketika dia langsung merinding. Nggak salah lagi. Pasti Sasuke bakal ngehajar dia…

"Aku mau ngomong," kata Sasuke.

"Ng—ngomong apa?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata. Dia susah ngelihat muka Sasuke saking gugupnya. Mendadak lantai kamar mandi jadi kelihatan begitu keren dan menyita perhatiannya.

Sasuke bilang, "Ini soal berita itu. Kamu tau kan?"

"B—berita?" Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Kayak anak bodo.

"Berita yang soal aku dan kamu—" Sasuke mendadak diam, lalu menggeleng gusar. "Pokoknya berita itu butuh klarifikasi."

"Eh?"

"Habis ini kamu ikut aku ke ruangan anak jurnalistik."

"A—Aku…" Naruto nggak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kaget bercampur nggak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Keningnya berkerut heran.

Naruto menunduk sedikit. Merasa agak pesimis.

Dia berbisik, "Aku nggak siap."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bukan soal siap atau nggak—ini soal harga diri," cetus Sasuke. "Memangnya kamu mau dibully satu sekolah gara-gara salah paham itu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Nah kan," kata Sasuke. "Aku nggak peduli sama berita itu karena nggak akan berefek di aku," jeda sebentar. "Tapi soal kamu lain lagi."

Naruto semakin menunduk. Tangannya gemetaran ngebayangin gimana dia kalau berhadapan dengan cewek-cewek yang bersiap membunuhnya gara-gara dianggap ngerebut pangeran impian mereka.

Sial, kenapa berubah jadi _drastic measures_ gini? Mendadak ketemu Sasuke dan tiba-tiba langsung diajak ngelabrak anak jurnalistik buat menghapus berita penuh skandal itu sekaligus membersihkan nama mereka berdua. Tapi jelaslah, mana siap Naruto buat ngelakuin itu?

"Tanganmu gemeteran," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto langsung cengo.

"Tenanglah." Sasuke berkata setengah berbisik sambil meraih kedua tangan Naruto buat digenggam. Seperti pengen menenangkan tremor tangan Naruto melalui tindakan.

Sontak muka Naruto seperti disemprot pilox merah. Merona parah bahkan sampai ke bagian leher sama telinga.

 ** _Thump… thump… thump…_**

Jantung Naruto kayak berasa digempur oleh sebatalyon pasukan musuh. Begitu keras sampai berdenyut di telinga Naruto. Bikin dia pusing seketika.

Wajah Sasuke begitu deket. Dia lebih tinggi satu kepala dari Naruto sampai bikin Naruto harus mendangak untuk melihat mukanya. Napas Sasuke mengembus ke wajahnya. Aromanya wangi mint dan matanya kelihatan begitu menghanyutkan…

 **CEKREK!**

Bunyi suara kamera dan langsung dua orang itu langsung menjauh dari masing-masing. Ekspresi horor bergentayang di wajah mereka berdua saat ngelihat ternyata ada orang lain yang berada di pintu kamar mandi.

Sial.

Dan berita heboh lain resmi menjadi topik panas di majalah sekolah keesokan harinya.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

.

.

a/n:

FF hasil stress gara-gara kebanyakan tugas #curhat

Screw EYD, I don't even care. But still I hope you like it.


End file.
